


Perfect Situations Must Go Wrong

by Soofija



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Infidelity, Library Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Spoilers, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soofija/pseuds/Soofija
Summary: Malfoy unbuttoned the top buttons of her blouse and dipped his tongue into the valley between her breasts. “Do you want me to stop touching you, Granger?"
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Perfect Situations Must Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: First published in 2006, but I have made significant changes to it since (it's about twice as long now...). It's a relic from the time when I was a hardcore Dramione shipper, and written before the last few books came out. It doesn't really matter though, since there's nothing in here that could spoil anything.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm still not JKR (alas...). The title is also not mine, it comes from the song "I know him so well" from the musical Chess, which is owned by Benny Andersson, Björn Ulvaeus, and Tim Rice, I believe.
> 
> Enjoy!

When a shadow fell across the page of the book she was reading, so thoroughly blocking out the light that she could no longer see a single word, Hermione knew instantly who it was. She suppressed the shiver slowly making its way up her spine, and ignored the sudden gooseflesh across her arms at his mere presence, and instead turned the page.

“Can’t you see I’m busy, Malfoy?” she said, mustering an annoyed tone of voice by sheer force of will.

“I can see that.” She heard the smirk in his voice.

“Then leave.” She determinedly turned another page, still not looking up.

She knew what his next move would be even before he’d moved a finger, had played this game far too many times by now to be surprised. And she knew he could see the way she was gripping her book in anticipation. Yet when his soft lips finally came into contact with her skin, trailing featherlight kisses along her neck and up towards her chin, her breath caught, and the hairs on her arms stood up. Against her better judgement, Hermione loosened her grip on the book, tilting her head to the side to give him more room, barely even noticing that she did it. The book fell to the floor, startling the pair of them just as he was about to kiss her lips.

“Wait a minute.” She took the opportunity to jump out of her seat, and turned to face him, the chair between them. “We can’t keep doing this. And I’m serious this time, Malfoy.”

His only reply was a lopsided smirk as he rounded the chair and slowly started walking towards her. She backed away equally slowly, and his grin turned predatory, making Hermione feel like a prey, like a mouse being stalked by a cat. Her pulse picked up speed, her heart hammering against her ribs, her breaths coming in short gasps. But not from fear.

She swallowed thickly. “I don’t want you to—”

“To what, Granger?”

He was standing right in front of her now, and Hermione had nowhere to go. She had backed herself into a corner, literally, flanked on either side by the tall bookshelves of one of the darkest corners of the Hogwarts’ library. Her back was pressed against the wall, and Malfoy slowly raised his hands, putting one on each side of her, further boxing her in.

“Don’t you want me to keep doing this?” He hesitated, catching her eye for the briefest of moments, before bending his head down, and once again trailing those impossibly soft lips along her neck.

Hermione feebly shook her head. “No…” Her voice was barely audible, even in the silence of the nearly empty library.

She felt his smirk against her neck. “Are you sure?” he breathed, his warm breath ghosting across his skin, moments before his tongue slipped out, and tickled her pulse point.

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat. “N-no,” she stammered.

One of Malfoy’s hands left its place on the wall. He slid it past her shoulder and across her chest, deftly flicking one peaked nipple, making Hermione gasp, before trailing his fingers down her side to grasp her left hand.

“Do you want me to stop doing this?” He dipped his head to follow the collar of her blouse with his tongue. His fingers interlaced with hers, and Hermione heard a soft ‘thud’ as something landed on the floor, but as Malfoy unbuttoned the top buttons of her blouse and dipped his tongue into the valley between her breasts, she couldn’t have cared less about anything else.

“Do you want me to stop?” He unbuttoned her blouse the rest of the way with one hand, his other hand snaking its way into her hair, twining the thick strands around his fingers to gently but firmly tug her head back. Hermione held her breath as he forced her to meet his intense gaze. His grey eyes were almost black with arousal.

“Do you want me to stop touching you, Granger?”

As he held her gaze, his hands suddenly completely still, the moment stretched on. The only sound in their corner of the library – in the _world_ – was the sound of their ragged breathing. Their breaths mingled as their chests brushed with every inhale, his scent filling her nostrils – cinnamon soap, and expensive, spicy cologne – making her head spin in the best of ways. Hermione found herself utterly and completely incapable of looking away from Malfoy’s magnetic gaze.

So instead, she kissed him.

Gripping his hips with almost bruising force, her fingers digging into the cotton of his trousers, she pulled him closer, his tall, lean body settling against her smaller frame. His lips parted against hers, his tongue darting out to caress hers, sending sparks of arousal shooting throughout her body.

His hands gripped her hips in return, and he pressed her even closer to the wall with his own body, the rough stone digging into her back through the thin material of her blouse. Pulling her blouse free from her skirt, he caressed the soft skin of her sides, lightly running the tips of his fingers across her ribs. She could feel his erection against her, the length of it pressing against her sensitive core, providing a pressure that had her panting with need, but that was nowhere near enough.

Malfoy pulled back just enough to whisper, “Do you want us to stop meeting like this?” his warm, minty breath ghosting across her lips. He reached under her skirt and pulled down her knickers, one hand quickly returning to run a single finger along the length of her slit, dipping into her pussy to feel the wetness. Malfoy groaned against her lips.

Even as his finger began to move inside her, rubbing against _that_ spot, making her knees tremble, Hermione reached down, and began the struggle to open his trousers. Even with her fumbling fingers it was surprisingly easy, and the trousers fell to the floor along with his underwear.

“Do you want me to stop fucking you, Granger?” Malfoy gripped her thighs, and pressed her against the wall with his body as he lifted her off the floor. He entered her in one swift thrust, his cock sliding inside easily. Hermione moaned softly, putting her legs around his waist and hooking her ankles behind his back, as she always did, totally in his control now.

“Do you?” Malfoy’s voice was rough in her ear, his warm breath against the side of her neck causing gooseflesh to erupt all down her throat. His harsh whisper was accompanied by a forceful thrust, tearing a desperate moan from Hermione. “Do you really?”

She didn’t answer. She’d closed her eyes, and was gripping his shoulders tightly, her fingers digging into his jumper. All rational thought had left her. All she was aware of was this, _them_ : Malfoy’s fingers digging into her arse as he held her up; the warm puffs of his breath against the side of her neck with every strained exhale; his deliciously hard cock moving inside her with increasing speed; his pelvic bone rubbing against her clit with every thrust. She was teetering just on the edge, Malfoy’s every movement bringing her closer and closer to falling over.

Just as Hermione was about the tumble over the edge into blissful, orgasmic oblivion, Malfoy stilled. “Do you really want me to stop?” he panted. He’d stopped with his cock just barely inside her. He made small, shallow thrusts, teasing all the nerve endings around her opening, keeping her right on the edge but denying her release. “Do you?”

Hermione violently shook her head. Nothing except for this mattered now, this desperate need for _him_.

“Tell me,” he whispered in her ear, his voice light as a breeze.

She opened her eye, meeting his gaze. His grey eyes were still almost black with arousal, but there was an unusual softness in his gaze that had Hermione’s stomach cramping up.

She swallowed thickly. “No, Malfoy, I don’t want you to stop,” she whispered back.

And finally, he pushed inside her again, one last time, making them both come more violently than ever before, their desperate moans echoing around the empty library. His legs gave way, and they both slid along the wall to land in a graceless pile on the floor, Malfoy’s forehead resting against Hermione’s shoulder.

When her racing heart had slowed down, along with her breath, Hermione opened her eyes. She was still sitting in Malfoy’s lap. His hands were trapped beneath her but he’d made no move to free them. Her arms were still around his neck, her legs still hooked around his waist, and she could feel the vibrations of his heartbeat against her chest.

Turning her head to the side, Hermione spotted something on the floor. Her ring, which Malfoy had pulled off her finger only minutes before, glittering in the flickering candlelight. The familiar inscription was gleaming from inside the ring, the words seemingly taunting her.

_I love you forever /Ron._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments mean more to me than chocolate! <3


End file.
